


A Cloudy Azure Day

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentions of Character Death, Post-Chapter 17, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You sat by a door, mourning the loss of a dear friend after a difficult, painful battle. Many people came by to comfort you, but none were as helpful as Byleth. It is through this grieving that you discovered something about your former professor.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Original Character(s), My Unit | Byleth/Reader
Kudos: 14





	A Cloudy Azure Day

You sat outside the door, waiting for at least _something_ to come from the other end, but to no avail. Before, you’d often hear a flustered voice come from the door, one that filled you with joy…

But that was five years ago. Back when everyone was at the same school… Back when everyone were friends…

“ _KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!_ ”

The haunting command of your leader still echoed in your head. Kill you did. Until you got to her.

" _Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot!_ ” Those were the first words she said to you.

“ _Bernie, it’s me! [y/n]! Please, you don’t have to do this!_ ” It was the first time since you saw Bernadetta, the timid girl who is often seen isolating in her room. However, your reunion was cut short as her commander and the one who betrayed the monastery and kickstarted this war, Edelgard, set fire to the hill that Bernadetta was stationed on.

You felt like there was some way to save her and you rushed recklessly into the flames… But… It was too late.

The flames had gotten to her and would have claimed you too had your commander, Dimitri, not pushed you out and berated you for your hesitance. You only had enough time with Bernadetta to hear her last words:

“ _Wish I could've at least died at home... not in this big, stupid field..._ ”

You winced. You received a few major burns on your right hand that, while Mercedes had treated, still hurt and remain as scars. A permanent reminder of what you had lost.

“[y/n]?” This was to be the fifth person to see you here. This time, it was your old teacher, Professor Byleth. Knowing who came before, it was obvious that Seteth had informed her of you when _he_ tried to convince you to get up.

“Go away.” You muttered. And yet, Byleth did not.

“You aren’t the only one who is suffering.” She said. You bobbed your head. It had been announced a while ago that, soon after the Battle at Gronder Field, Rodrigue was killed by an assassin. He was like a father to Dimitri and it was clear that his death affected him. He was actually the first person to approach you, if only to apologize for his vengeful, almost suicidal behaviour throughout the war.

“I know… but…” Your voice right now couldn’t even muster the right volume without rasping. You lost most of your voice to all the screaming and crying you did during battle and even after a couple of days, your chords haven’t fully recovered. Byleth went and sat next to you.

“It hurts when its someone close to you.” Her lament needed no explanation. You knew she was referring to her father, Jeralt, who lost his life during the final days before the betrayal from the Black Eagles. In fact, given how his killer was Monica, a member of the Black Eagles (or rather, that was the identity that Kronya assumed), it might have been the first, real blow the Eagles did against the monastery.

“I know I shouldn’t be upset but… I had a crush on her… and… if it wasn’t for that… that _monster_ , I would have…” You began to tremble, though you only noticed that when Byleth pulled you into a hug.

“It doesn’t matter if it was your friend, or your crush, or even your own family. Losing someone close to you _hurts_. You comforted me when I lost my father. The most I can do right now is return the favor.” She held you tightly, though it wasn’t the first time someone did this to you.

The second person to visit you was Mercedes. At first, she came to you to check on your injuries, but when she noticed you sulking, she too held you. Though, this was different. Mercedes’s hug was similar to how she’d hug Cyril: a simple, big sister-like hug that bordered on a mother’s hug.

This hug was different. You felt closer to Byleth. It didn’t feel like she just wrapped her arms around you, but rather she clung onto you tightly, taking in every last part of your being from your hair to your body to even the feelings that she managed to squeeze out of you as you began to tear up and hugged her.

“Professor… I…” Byleth patted you on the head.

“I… haven’t been your professor for a while and I think I’ve grown past that. You, Dimitri, and the others? You graduated from being my students after I disappeared, and you’ve done great without me.” She said.

“But… I let Bernadetta die…” You murmured those words to her.

“Don’t beat yourself up like that… You’re much better than that. If it weren’t for you, Dorothea wouldn’t have joined us.” You remembered the third person to visit you.

Dorothea was an Imperial soldier and one of Edelgard’s classmates five years back. After what happened to Bernadetta and seeing your pained expressions, Dorothea fled with you and the others back to the Great Bridge of Myrddin and had joined as a member of the Kingdom’s army, vowing to atone for what she did back at the Adrestian Empire. You were surprised Dimitri didn’t torture her to death, but that seemed to be the first step to a newer him.

Dorothea came by to thank you for helping her see how tyrannical Edelgard was in her pursuit and had even given details behind why she caused the war to the others, helping give the group a much-needed insight. Not to mention that she’s a dancer and that was, in of itself, a useful asset.

And that was all because you were upset that Bernadetta had died. You shook your head.

“No… I’m not…” You muttered as Byleth patted your back.

“Dimitri thought the same thing… That he felt responsible for a tragedy… Don’t let what happened destroy you…” She said. You gave a chuckle.

“That’s… what Dimitri said to me earlier.” Your crying stopped as Byleth, while weakening her grasp of you, still kept a tight enough grip for you to be close.

“You’re a smart boy, [y/n]. Even if you were never good at basic melee, you had a knack for thinking outside the box and became one of the Academy’s brightest mages.” You gave a smile, though that wasn’t _all_ that Byleth said… “That’s what I like about you.” She gave you a kiss on the forehead as you blushed.

“P-Professor…” You muttered before she shook her head.

“Like I said, I’m no longer your professor. I’m just as much a soldier in the army as you are.” She then kissed you on the cheek.

“Your lips… they’re warm…” You muttered as she kissed your whole face for a few moments.

“Feel better?” She asked.

“… I don’t know.” Your voice was still a whisper at that point.

“Well, relax for the day. If you’re unable to make it to today’s meeting, come over to my room and I’ll give you the details, okay?” She then laid her lips on yours. Your muscles jerked a bit before they relaxed.

“… Okay, Byleth.” You gave a warm smile as she let go of you and walked off. You took a few moments to get up, but when you turned to see the door, you knew something had to be done…

* * *

You laid a pitcher plant outside Bernadetta’s door and remained there for a moment before shedding a tear.

“I’ll continue to fight… Not just for your sake… but for _mine_ as well… Thanks, Bernie…” As you wiped your tear, you headed over to discuss with the others about how to take back Fhirdiad.


End file.
